


Revenge

by woollyhat



Series: Fear [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollyhat/pseuds/woollyhat
Summary: The sequel to Fear is finally here!War rages in Asgard as Loki craves revenge for what Thor did to you- but you just want to put it all behind you.Will it end in bloodbath or will Loki tame his anger?





	1. The return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my fans and readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+fans+and+readers).



> I'm uploading these chapters for my readers to get some closure as they've been craving more of Loki and I haven't been able to produce because of current life events.  
> If this is taken well by the community I might write more, but as of right now the chance is tiny.
> 
> I want to thank you all for your amazing support- I love you!

You hid a sigh and took Thor's hand. You knew if you resisted, he would punish you, as he had many times before.  Thor led you downstairs, to the garden. He often forced you to walk with him and you suspected he wanted to make it seem like the kind of relationship as you had with Loki, but he would never achieve that. Loki didn't own you. Loki didn't force you to do things or punish you if you didn't want something he offered. Loki loved you. Thor used you.

You knew that Thor loved you as well, in his own way, but the problem was that you didn't love him back, so he forced you to.

"Isn't that an amazing tree?" asked Thor. You nodded.

"Yes, my lord."

Thor smirked and turned you to him with steady hands at your hips. You stopped yourself from wincing and forced a smile.

"Not quite as beautiful a sight as you," he said and kissed you. You kissed him back reluctantly and wiped your mouth on your gown when he looked away.

"Did you hear that?" asked the prince. You frowned.

"No?"

"No, _my lord_ ," he corrected you. You refrained from rolling your eyes and repeated his words. Then you heard it; a shout. A very familiar shout. You swallowed.

It was Loki's voice.

It was like somebody had shot you in the heart with a burning arrow, the pain that spread in your chest was unbearable. You stifled a sob and hid your tears. Then the voice called your name and you turned around.

It was him. It was Loki, it was your Loki! You glanced at Thor. You were fast; if you lifted your gown you could run quickly enough to reach Loki before Thor caught you. You hoisted your skirts up and ran.

"Stop!" called Thor behind you. "He's dangerous!"

You didn't care. Throwing yourself in Loki's arms, you let the tears out. You buried your face in his chest and found comfort in the strong, steady heartbeat against your cheek; he hugged you tightly, tighter than he had ever held you, and you could feel his hand pressed against the back of your head as he cradled you, as though you were something precious. Something beautiful.

"My love," he mumbled into your hair. "My love. My darling. My everything."

You sobbed and squeezed him harder, weeping like a little girl. After a moment, you had calmed yourself enough to look into his eyes. They were glistening with tears. You pressed your lips against his.

It was as if somebody let a horde of horses stampede through your chest. Adrenaline pumped through your veins and filled your body with warm happiness as his thin lips moved against yours. You broke the kiss to look into his eyes again. They were light green. Happy. He scanned your face and a crease appeared on his forehead.

"What has he done to you?" he whispered. You shook your head slowly. Loki kissed you again, but suddenly you were ripped away from him by Thor's strong hands on your shoulders. You let out a small scream.

"What are you doing?" Thor shouted. "Why are you kissing him, you whore? DID I TELL YOU TO KISS HIM?"

You took a step back, but Thor followed and struck you hard across the cheek. Little black specks danced in front of your eyes and pain seared through your cheek, but you said nothing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Loki. Thor turned to him, fury colouring his cheeks red.

"I'm punishing my lady for misbehaving and going against direct orders-"

"YOUR LADY?"

"Mine, yes-"

"SHE'S NOT 'YOUR' LADY! SHE'S NOT YOUR ANYTHING, YOU PILE OF SHIT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

Every shout made you flinch, but what Thor said next made you step further back from him. Thankfully, he didn't notice, or your left cheek would be a brighter red than your right.

"Leave your toys for others to take and you'll find that this happens. She belongs to me now."

"Is that true?"

It took a second for you to understand that the question was aimed for you. You stopped staring at the ground and looked into Loki's eyes, willing him to understand that you loved him and only him.

"Say 'no' and I'll beat you to death," Thor whispered. You swallowed.

"Yes, my lords," you said. Loki swallowed, looking as if death had struck him. He looked at you in despair. Thor turned to him in triumph and you mouthed,

"I love you."

The light returned to Loki's eyes and he replied to whatever Thor had said. You went back to staring at the ground, hoping there might be a way for you to escape Thor's fury, which was bound to come when you were alone. 

Suddenly, you were surrounded by guards. In a heartbeat, Loki was kneeling on the ground with a knife against his neck. 

"LET HIM GO!" you shouted and started towards Loki, but Thor caught you. You thrashed and struggled against him, but he held you firmly, and with tears streaming down your face you watched as they dragged Loki away.

The pain in your chest returned, it burned, your heart was on fire. You begged Thor to let you go, to let you see him, but he refused until you calmed down. Then, he let you go but held you by your upper arm.

"Don't you remember what the young boy told us? The one who works on Sturlissóns ship? 'An impostor is coming'? That's not Loki, that's someone else. That's someone who wants our money or power. Don't trust him."

You were struck by an idea, a dangerous idea, but the best you could come up with. You smiled to Thor, kissed him lightly and said,

"I have a way of finding out if it's Loki or not. Give me the night with the man and I'll know."

"And what will happen during that night?"

"I will talk to him. If he can answer my questions, I'll know."

Lies, lies, and more lies, but Thor swallowed them, probably because he was still flustered after the action. You were allowed to venture down into the dungeon the following night.


	2. The good night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What seemed to be a great night with Loki turned into more nightmarish scenarios.

While being led down into the dungeons by a castle guard, you pondered how easy it had been to trick Thor into letting you see Loki. Either he was sure that the young boy spoke the truth or he was up to something. You suspected the latter.

The guard's keys rattled as he unlocked the heavy wooden door to Loki's cell. You peeked in around a corner. It was completely dark, but you could see the outline of Loki's body. He was slumped against a wall, seemingly asleep. Or... your stomach sank.

"Loki," you mumbled and rushed to his aid. The door swung shut behind you, but the guard had left his lantern inside the door. It cast a dim light over Loki's body. He had been beaten; blood was trickling down his jaw and from his eyebrow and he had a black eye. 

"Loki," you repeated in panic, desperately trying to force the tears away. "Loki, please, wake up!"

He groaned lowly and his eyes fluttered open. He lifted his arms and put them around you in a tight hug. You relaxed into his embrace, resting your forehead against his shoulder. Your lower back ached from the twisted position you sat in. You tried to twist your upper body, but failed and whimpered in pain. Loki immediately released you.

"What has he done to you?" he asked, his voice soft but his eyes filled with anger. You shook your head.

"Don't ask," you said. "It's in the past. You're here now."

He nodded, but the look on his face revealed that he would press the matter later. You scrambled onto his lap and kissed him softly. 

"I love you," you whispered. He smirked and your heart exploded. You loved him, loved that smirk, that glint in his eyes, you loved him.

"I love you too," he whispered back. "Never has my love for you faded. Never. Never in a million years could I forget about you. You are my everything, the reason I wake up with a smile in the morning and the reason I go to bed happy every night. I could never, _ever_ forget about you," he whispered. You cherished the sound of his voice, his breath against your lips, his arms wrapped around you and smiled at his quoting himself. He'd said those exact words to you before leaving for a week to do something in his father's place.

"I love you more," you said quietly. His reply came immediately.

"I love you the most."

You kissed him again.

"But I still love you more than the most."

He chuckled lowly.

"But I love you most of all."

You giggled and kissed him again, then stopped yourself. That was the first time you'd laughed sincerely since Loki disappeared. You swallowed and looked at him.

"You're you, right?" you asked. A bewildered look spread across his face and you laughed. "I mean, there was a boy who claimed he worked on somebody's ship, and he said that an impostor was coming, a fraud. That's why you're here. They think you're not Loki. But... you are, right?"

He nodded slowly.

"I'm me. I promise. I don't know how to prove it, but I am."

You nodded and rested your forehead against his.

"You smell like you and look like you and feel like you... So I'm going to believe you," you decided and he chuckled.

"My lady... I love you."

"I love you too," you smiled and kissed him again, but had to break the kiss to yawn.

"Perhaps it is time to sleep," said Loki and kissed you again. You nodded and asked where.

"In the enormous bed over there," he said and rolled his eyes. "I don't have a choice but to sleep on the floor. Come visit me tomorrow, will you?"

You shook your head.

"I won't leave you," you said. He raised an eyebrow and you continued. "I don't want to leave you alone here... and I don't want to be without you."

"This is no place for a lady to sleep," he protested. You laughed.

"Am I a lady?"

He smirked.

"You're my lady."

However, he did not press the matter further. Instead, he laid down and let you snuggle up next to him, in his arms. You had not slept well since Thor... since it started. You shivered and buried your face in Loki's chest, hoping his arms would not only let you sleep, but also free you of your nightmares, like he did before.

You fell asleep in minutes despite the cold stone floor and slept without dreams.

*

"Get up!"

The hard voice and an "oof!" from Loki woke you. You opened your eyes to see the guard aim another kick at Loki's ribs and shouted at him to stop. The guard rolled his eyes but stopped.

"Loki?" you said and rolled over to see his eyes. He smiled faintly and drew a shuddering breath.

"I'm alright," he said and you kissed his cheek. The guard grabbed you by your arm.

"Prince Thor has decided you shall return to his chambers now," he said and pulled you out of the room. Loki protested but gained nothing but a kick in the face. The last sight of him before the guard pulled you around a corner was him curling up in pain.

You got another wild idea. You wrenched your arm free and glared at the guard.

"My lord will not be happy if he finds out you've treated me disrespectfully," you spat and walked away swiftly, leaving the guard staring after you. When you reached the corridor outside the kitchens, you ran down and looked for Han among the many servants preparing breakfasts. You heard someone call your name and turned around.

"Hey, how are you? I heard you got kidnapped!"

You frowned at Han's words.

"No, I was with Loki in the dungeons!" you said and it was Han's turn to frown.

"Loki? Dungeons?"

"He came back yesterday, but nobody believes it's him, they think he's a fraud so they put him in the dungeons and I was there with him because it's Loki, it really is, I promise!"

You drew a long breath and Han stared at you. Then he cursed lowly.

"That... That's amazing. Why aren't you with him now?"

"Because Thor-" you stopped yourself. Thor wanted you in his quarters. You were in the kitchen. Thor had little to no patience with you. You swallowed.

"I have to go," you said and hurried out, aiming for the prince's chambers. 

When you skidded to a halt outside Thor's door, you found it ajar. Straightening your gowns, you tried your best to smile and entered the room. The moment you were inside you heard his cold voice.

"I've waited for you."


	3. The throne room hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin and Frigga are desperate to know what had happened, but did not want to hear the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love this chapter. Jesus, I love it. The drama, the Loki sass... 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Thor's voice sent a shiver down your spine. He closed the door behind you and wrapped his arms around you, his hands coming to rest on your breasts. You knew far too well that trying to stop him was a bad idea, he would hit you where he knew it hurt but nobody saw. He started sliding your simple gown down your shoulders but was interrupted by a knock on the door. You thanked the gods above for the timing of whoever it was. 

Thor returned seconds later and took your hand to lead you away. 

"What's happening?" you asked him, but he ignored you. After a while, though, he grunted and stopped. You stopped, too, and looked at him. Deep inside, in those piercingly blue eyes, you could still see your friend, your Thor, who cared for you. You wondered whether a demon had taken his body over. 

"Is it Loki?" he asked. You frowned, taken aback by the question, but then caught on and nodded. "How do you know?" 

"Because I know Loki. I know him better than he knows himself. It has to be him." 

"And you're sure?" 

You hesitated. You were, but perhaps a skilled impersonator could trick you... Although, how was it possible to smell like Loki, to act like Loki only did when he was alone with you, to recite the exact words he himself had used? It couldn't be anybody but your Loki. When you didn't reply, Thor whispered, 

"Is it him? Is it my brother?" 

His tone broke your heart: he sounded so small, so desperate and hurt. You realised that though you missed your lover, Thor missed his brother just as much, if not more. No matter how evil Thor was, he still loved his brother. You nodded slowly. 

"It's him. I promise." 

"Then you have to convince my father it is. Please." 

Thor's pleading voice made a tear erupt in the corner of your eye, but you blinked it away. 

"Come," Thor said. On your way to the throne room, Thor explained that Odin demanded to know what was going on and had brought Loki up from the dungeons for a hearing, and he wanted to know your thoughts on the matter. 

When the doors opened, the first thing you saw was Loki, hands and feet in chains, standing in a corner of the room surrounded by guards. He looked like he'd escaped further harm- his black eye had started to fade and you could see no new cuts or bruises. 

Frigga laid her eyes on you and Thor stepped away from you immediately. You curtseyed quickly and caught Odin's eyes, then curtseyed to him as well. He waved the gesture away like always and smiled at you. 

"How are you?" he asked. You realised everybody's eyes were on you, including Loki's. He smiled at you when you caught his eye and you drew breath. 

"I'm doing alright, thank you, your grace." 

Odin nodded. 

"I've been told that you have a way to find out who this man is," he said and gestured towards Loki. You swallowed. 

"It's Loki. Your son." 

"Are you sure?" 

You nodded and looked at Loki. 

"It's impossible to impersonate him that well." 

Odin confirmed that he'd heard you by nodding and turned to Frigga. Frigga smiled grimly. 

"Loki, where have you been?" she asked, eyes trained on her son. The guards still hadn't released him. He glared at one of the guards, who had purposely stepped on his toes earlier, and answered. 

"I was abducted by the Princess Aliyah of Heidmar and held captive at her castle." 

You gasped and Thor flinched. Odin and Frigga both looked like their son had stepped up and slapped them in the face. Odin stood. 

"How dare you?" he shouted. "How dare you?" 

Loki smirked, something that you sensed was a bad move in this situation. However, judging by the look on Frigga's face, it was what convinced her that he was no fraud, but, indeed, her son—nobody else was sinister enough to smirk after accusing the royal family's dearest friends of kidnapping. 

"I'm telling the truth, father," said Loki and Odin's face flushed red in anger. He pointed at the door. 

"Out! All of you!" 

The guards hurried to obey, pulling Loki with them, and Thor grabbed your hand and pulled you with him. In the corridor, the guards released Loki but didn't take the chains off. You wrenched your hand out of Thor's and hugged Loki. Burying your face in his chest, you felt his steady heartbeat. 

Thump, thump. 

A loud shout from the throne room. 

Thump, thump. 

One of the guards sniggered when Loki rested his chin on your head. 

Thump, thump. 

The chain between Loki's hands pressed against your stomach. 

Suddenly, the door burst open. Frigga was inside, tears in her eyes. She beckoned all of you to come back. This time, you didn't leave Loki's side. 

Odin was sitting on his throne, leaned back with a stern look on his face. When the door was closed, he spoke. 

"Prince Loki of Asgard, son of Odin. I hereby strip you of all your titles and rights in favour of new ones. From this day, you will be Loki Odinsson, Lord of Norhold. You will leave this castle and its amenities and live in Norhold and rule the area justly. Only I, King Odin of Asgard, son of Bor, can revoke this state." 

You stared at Odin in disbelief. Was he seriously doing this? Was he sending his own son away, to—to wherever that place was! 

More importantly: could you come with him? 

You noticed a young man sitting in a corner, scribbling down the words Odin said on a paper. He glanced at Odin to make sure he was done and then rose, walked over to Odin to let him sign the paper, and then walked back and sealed it. You heard Loki swallow audibly next to you as he did. 

Odin spoke again, now in a softer voice. 

"Let me know when you've come to sense again. I don't want to do this, but... something has turned you against yourself, Loki. There's no way that Aliyah would do that. I can't believe you. I'm sorry." 

Loki just stared at him, didn't say anything, didn't show any sign of emotion on his face. Then, he rattled the chains. 

"Why, my king, are you keeping the lord of Norhold in chains, if he should be ruling the North?" 

Odin waved his hand and the guards immediately rid Loki of his chains. He glared at his mother, who had stood still next to him the entire time. She was crying silently and sobbed when Loki looked at her. Then, Loki took your hand and led you out of the room.


	4. Beginning the journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to Norhold, Loki tells you some horrible news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaah i'm getting so invested in this story, i wanna read more but then i have to write i like cant??? 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Loki took you to the stables, where he ordered some servants to prepare a carriage. He then turned to you and kissed you softly.

"My love... I'm sorry," he mumbled. You put a finger to his lips.

"It's not your fault."

"Oh, but it is," he protested. "Father has wanted to send me away for a long time, this was just his moment, his chance, and he took it."

"What's going to happen?" you asked. Loki sighed.

"You and I are going to the far north, to Norhold. Beyond Norhold is forest, an eternal forest, where no sane man has ever set his foot—“

"No sane man?" you echoed, interrupting him, and he chuckled.

"We call them wild, but in truth, the people who live in the forest are insane. Crazy. Norhold lies on the edge between the forest and the endless fields that start here."

"What is Norhold?"

"It's our fortress, darling, our home from now on, our fort."

"Our—"

"My lord."

A servant appeared behind you and informed you that the carriage was ready. Loki nodded and started pulling you towards the wagon, but you resisted.

"What about our things?" you asked. Loki looked at you with a grim smile.

"What things?"

*

The carriage hit a rock and bounced. You whimpered when your elbow hit the wall of the carriage, but Loki didn't notice, being fast asleep. You sighed. How could he sleep when the wagon jolted and bounced all the time?You glanced at the two old men sitting on the other bench. You had no idea who they were or what they were here for, but you supposed Loki wanted them in Norhold. You sighed again and nudged Loki.

"Wake up."

He only grunted and, as the carriage turned, leaned on your shoulder.

"Loki, please, wake up, I need you."

He opened one eye.

"You alright?" he asked and yawned. You nodded.

"I just... I need you. You've been away for so long... What happened?"

"I was abducted," he said and sat up straight. "By Aliyah. I'm not lying."

"I don't think you're lying," you said and kissed his cheek. "It just seems very unlikely."

"I know, to her advantage."

"Do you want to tell me more?" you asked quietly, lacing your fingers with his. He squeezed your hand.

"They took me outside the cabin. I woke next to you, pained over acting like I did the night before, and decided I needed to breathe. I went outside for some fresh air and suddenly they were attacking me. I had no chance to fight back. Then everything went black and I woke up in Aliyah's castle. She forced me to be with her. It was horrible, I... I hate her. Every time she touched me I had to fight not to grimace. She forced herself on me countless times. And then... And then I escaped. I hid in a hay stack and managed to get onto a ship."

You drew breath and asked what you'd been wondering for so long, dreading the answer.

"And... and Jele? Is he content with life at the castle?"

Loki swallowed and looked into your eyes in a way that made you fear the worst: Jele was actually happy and wouldn't return to Asgard. But what Loki said next was worse than you could imagine. He glanced at the sleeping men and then took a deep breath.

"Jele is dead. He... he was escaping with me. We were both almost stabbed. I was lucky, he... he wasn't."

You stared at him for a few seconds. Then the pain came. Jele was gone, gone forever, dead. You'd never again see him, never hear his voice, never joke with him or play fight with him, never hug him again. He was dead.

Dead.

You never noticed the tears coming, but they came, and suddenly you were sobbing into Loki's chest. He put his arms around you and held you while you cried, sobbing into his tunic while gripping it hard. 

Jele was dead. Dead. As in never coming back again. Dead.

After a while, you drew a long, shuddering breath and looked at him. He brushed a tear from your cheek with his thumb.

"I hate seeing you cry... It breaks my heart to know my love is in pain."

He kissed you softly. When he pulled away, you looked at him and stifled another sob.

"Was there nothing you could do?"

He shook his head.

"I did what I could. I could never have saved his life."

"What happened, really?" you asked. He swallowed.

"We were hiding on a hay wagon, in the hay. We were stopped by a gang of guards who wanted to inspect the hay, surely because Aliyah had discovered I was gone, and they stuck their spears into the hay. It missed my eye by inches, but penetrated Jele's stomach. He bled awfully, all I could do was stop the blood from running onto the street and giving us away."

"Didn't... didn't the guards notice the blood on the spear?"

"Not until it was too late. Perhaps there was already blood on it. I don't know, I didn't see anything."

You sighed and leaned your forehead against his shoulder.

"I'm glad you survived," you said quietly. He put his arms around you again.

"So am I," he said and kissed your head."It's going to be tough, darling. We might be lord and lady of Norhold but that doesn't mean we'll have an easy life; the place has been abandoned for years and the outlaws have surely raided the place and stolen anything they could get their filthy hands on. We have nothing as of now."

"But I can't walk around in this gown forever," you protested and he chuckled.

"My first priority is you, my love. I will make sure you have gowns for a lifetime. I promise."

He lifted your head with his hand under your chin and kissed you softly. You leaned into the kiss, cherishing the feel of him. You'd missed him so bad.


End file.
